Edward Weevil
| affiliation = Shichibukai | occupation = Pirate; Shichibukai | birth = | age = | alias = "Whitebeard Jr." (self proclaimed) | bounty = Formerly 480,000,000 | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Edward Weeble, or "Whitebeard Jr." is the self-proclaimed son of Edward Newgate and one of the Shichibukai. His mother is Bucking, the self-proclaimed lover of Newgate. Appearance Weeble has a stocky figure, with prominent scars going down his left eye, across his neck and around his left arm. He has bushy white hair with two ponytails coming down either side of his face and similar to his self-proclaimed father, has a black bandanna and crescent-shaped mustache which is even larger than Edward Newgate's. Personality Edward Weeble is a violent man as he left destruction in his wake. He is not very bright as he had a hard time telling the difference between a mirror and a photography. As a result, he is constantly manipulated by his mother, making him believe that he is the rightful heir of the Whitebeard Pirates' fortune, not the members of the Whitebeard Pirates, to whom he believed (influenced by his mother) as unworthy. Unlike his self-proclaimed father, Weeble does not seem to hold concepts of family in the same regard, believing that his alleged blood heritage is what makes him true family, not bonds. Because of this, he violently attacked all those once affiliated with Whitebeard. Abilities and Powers Being one of the Shichibukai is proof alone of Weeble's strength, as well as his former bounty which is to date the highest one ever revealed out of the bounties of all Shichibukai. His powers have been praised by Kizaru who compared his abilities to that of a younger Whitebeard, his alleged father. The fact that he's been said to have leveled several cities in his wake and that he already defeated 16 crews which were former allies of Whitebeard flag is proof that he's a formidable foe considering he seemingly did so single-handedly without being harmed in any visible way after his fight with the A.O Pirates. Weapons Like his so-called "father" Whitebeard, he seems to be using a Bisento as a weapon of choice. History Past Weeble proclaimed that he is the son of Edward Newgate, a claim that is heavily questioned by others. He eventually joined the Shichibukai after the Battle of Marineford. Dressrosa Arc He was first mentioned by Commodore Brannew in a discussion of the current Shichibukai ranks to several high-ranking Marine officers, but was not explicitly named at the time. Zou Arc Weeble first appeared after decimating A.O's crew. His mother told him that they must find Marco in order to claim the late Whitebeard's fortune, but Weeble is more interested in taking vengeance on Blackbeard for killing his alleged father. After convincing him otherwise, she then read the events of the newspaper about how the Straw Hat Pirates defeated Doflamingo and he questioned his mother whether or not to chase after Luffy to attempt to get information on Marco. Trivia * Like most of the Shichibukai, Weeble has an animal theme. In this case, a weevil, a kind of beetle which his body shape resembles. * Weeble's hair and mustache can be seen in Chapter 801. * Weeble has the highest known bounty of all the Shichibukai so far. * Weeble is also a toy brand, which products resemble Edward's body shape References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Shichibukai Category:Zou Characters